


I Love You Both

by llsilvertail



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Discord: Umino Hours, Drabble, Edo Tensei, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Iruka Week 2021, Iruka needs a hug, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsilvertail/pseuds/llsilvertail
Summary: The hardest part is the final stand.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209167
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	I Love You Both

**Author's Note:**

> For the Iruka Week Day 3 prompt "Edo Tensei".
> 
> Many thanks to [Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) and their drabble challenge in The Umino Hours Discord server!! It was very fun to do!!!
> 
> Originally, this was supposed to be fluffy cuz someone brought him back and it went well.
> 
> And then I wanted to make Iruka think they were dead, but actually he was alive, so still fluffy ish...
> 
> And then, well, you'll just have to read the fic... _cackles_

Iruka held a kunai against Kakashi’s neck.

“Iruka?” He said in a broken voice.

_Kakashi? Is that you? It can’t be you. You were supposed to move forward, be happy, be_ alive _._

Iruka noticed Naruto scramble away from the corner of his eye.

_Naruto? No! Not you too. You were going to become the greatest Hokage ever. Please. No. You can’t be._

“No! Not Iruka-sensei! I can’t fight him!” 

_Fight? Why would—_ Iruka tried to turn his head. _Oh. I see. I can’t let them kill me._

“I love you both.” He gasped. And shoved the kunai into his throat.


End file.
